sun_clan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Oh? You want to make a warrior? Maybe a loner? Great! Just fill out this form below, then put it under the heading below the form. Then wait for an admin to approve it and then you can start RPing~! :D BUT there are rules needing to be followed. ________________________ 1) Have detailed histories, personalities, and appearances. A cat named, say, Goldenpaw, with an appearance of 'golden fur and blue eyes' and a personality of 'nice, shy, happy, caring', finished with a history of 'she was born in sunclan'. Okay, no admin will approve that. If someone wanted to adopt your cat if you stopped roleplaying them, they wouldn't have much information to go with. 2) No stupid names for cats. 'Rainbowface' or 'Derpheart' are not acceptable. 3) Put the forms on the page. Not in the comments, on the page. 4) When putting your cat's form down, make a heading for the cat. The heading should be the cat's name. Say if Eevee wanted to make Petalstar's form, she would put 'Petalstar' as the heading. It must be Heading 3. 5) Your cat must have flaws. None of the admins will allow Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. A form going like 'Heartpaw is loved by everycat in the clan and she is the best hunter in the clan and the smartest cat ever and blah blah blah'. Really? Roleplaying a cat with no flaws isn't fun, nor is it fun for other roleplayers. Now that the rules are over, here's the form~! ______________________ Name: ''' '''Rank: Appearance: Personality: Family: History: Extras: Be sure to sign your siggie under your form! Put Your Forms Under This Line~! Petalstar Name: 'Petalstar '''Rank: '''Leader '''Appearance: '''Petalstar is a pale cream she-cat with slightly lighter swirls on her flanks. Her eyes are a soft pale blue, and she has delicate paws and a long tail. Her build is slender and delicate like a petal, but she is strong anyway. She has a long scar running down the side of her face down to the back of her neck. '''Personality: '''Petalstar is caring and compassionate, and hates seeing cats in pain. She will often rush to help her troubled Clanmates, putting their safety before her own. Despite this, she hasn't lost a life yet. She rarely often gets angry, and refuses to start pointless battles with others. She is skilled at hunting, and likes going hunting with her warriors and training apprentices. She is very intelligent, but is often misguided by her own judgement. She often seeks help from the medicine cat in times of need. '''Family: '''Rogues (status unknown) '''History: '''Petalstar was born as Petal, and to rogues. The rogues died in a badger attack moons later, and that attack is where Petal got her scar from. Even now, she despises the scar and the badger that killed her parents. She wandered around on her own for a while before finding a place to call her home. But this got very lonely, so she decided to start a band of loners. After finding a few loners and rogues, she discovered the Cave of Stars, where the Starpool lay. She recieved nine lives from strange starry cats, and she even saw her parents there, too. She exited the cave as Petalstar, leader of a new beginning. '''Extras: '''She currently has nine lives. made and approved by Eevee~ :D Phoenix Flight 03:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Moonshine '''Name: '''Moonshine '''Rank: '''Deputy '''Appearance: '''Moonshine is a dark gray tabby she-cat with burning blue eyes. She has soft white swirls running through her fur and white rings that mark her tail. Her M tabby mark is barely visible, but faint. '''Personality: '''Moonshine is a fiesty she-cat with an extremely bad temper. She hates being interrupted, and hates it when cats ask the most obvious question in the world. She takes her job seriously, and is fiercely loyal to her Clan. Depsite being of such high ranking, Moonshine ''stinks at hunting. Her fighting skills are up to par though, and she's quick to make a decision and strike. '''Family: '''Her mother and father are both Clan-born, but her brother went to live as a rogue. '''History: '''Moonshine was born to two Clan cats, but when she was little, her mother and father brought her and her brother to the outside world. There, they saw many wonders, and a fox had attacked them. Her mother had fought fiercely, and died. Her father, mourning over this sorrowful situation had ran off, leaving Moonkit (at that time) alone with Wolfkit. Then her brother decided he would rather live on his own and be independent, living the life of a rogue. In one day, Moonshine had lost all of her family members. '''Extras: '''She definitely wants to have a mate. Approved by maker who has no sig 03:43, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Mistfeather '''Name: Mistfeather Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: Smoky gray tabby she-cat with feather-gray eyes Personality: Mistfeather is kind-hearted and thoughtful. She has a very good memory and can heal people in no time. She has a special something that makes everyone around her cheerful. But, she is very hot-headed, and can easily get mad at her clanmates. Mistfeather is usually lost in thought, and her clanmates have to call her name a few times to make her 'come back to the clan.' But all in all, Mistfeather is very helpful to SunClan Family: Unknown History: Mistfeather was formally a rogue. She found SunClan and decided to join. Since she was familiar with the herbs around the area, she decided to become the clan's medicine cat. Extras: None By me! ♥ Ⓢ Ⓔ Ⓐ♥ 21:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Could you add a bit more personality to her~? After that, I'll approve her. Thanks~! Phoenix Flight 23:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Approved~! Phoenix Flight 00:05, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Spottedfall Name: Spottedfall Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tortoiseshell (Orange-y-ginger and black) she-cat with luminous, bright amber eyes. She has a dash of white on her tail. Personality: Kind and energetic. Loves to hunt and hang out with her friends. Hates battles, since she is terrible at fighting. Believes strongly in StarClan and swears her (dead) brother is with her when she's hunting or he is dreaming in an empty nest. She is talkative, and some cats think she can go a little crazy while she is chatting. Though she is usually clam, collected, and friendly, she has a short fuse and doesn't like it when things don't go her way, or cats don't agree with her. She is happy. (Usually). Family: Parents are unknown, her brother is known as Spruceclaw, and her cousin is Tigger. History: Her mother was born in Leaf-bare, along with her sister. Conditions were to hard for her sister, so she left to become a kittypet, later to kit Tigger, her cousin. When Spottedkit was born, she was always playing with her denmates. She loved to play. When apprenticeship hit, Spottedpaw wasn't ready to not be able to play all the time, so she got a little fussy. Nevertheless, she trained hard, napped as much as she could, and hung out with her pals. She almost failed her *warrior* assessment because she is horrible at fighting! Anyway, shortly (about 3 moons) after they became warriors, Spruceclaw (her brother) was killed in battle. She mourns for him and sometimes she sees him, or so she says. There is the history of Spottedfall, the cat who freaks out when everyone is arguing about which prey they like. (She thinks mouse is the best). Extras: Has no mate. Doesn't particularly want one. This is my Rubik's Cube I know I will figure it out 23:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) accepted~! Phoenix Flight 03:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Ivytail Name: Ivytail Former names: Kittypet: Ivy Rouge: Stranger Rank: Warrior Appearance: Muscular strong beautiful snow-white she-cat with patches of dark brown tabby fur here and there. Her tail was lost when young and is just a stump. Her eyes are ocean blue with a tint of green and yellow. Personality: 'Very loyal. She will fight any battles anytime. She is usaly exitied and pumped up, she hopes for an apprentice for her to show her skills. She pertendends to be over confident to hide the fact that she is lonely and desprate for friend. In her kithood, she felt mistrust and betrayl, and that sometimes shows into her future self. Sometimes she is ambitious, and will do anything to be deputy. But her loyalty keeps her from being a treacherous murderer'. Family: ''' '''Mother: Sonia Father: 'Pepsi' Brother: Darkheart/Magic (Will be added later) History: Ivytail was A kittypet to begin with. She was born to a young she cat named Sonia. When she was 1-3 moons old her father was around frequently. But later he abandoned the family for a different she cat named Lucy. Her mother could not handle the betrayal. The warmth in her mothers brilliant green eyes faded, and replaced with hate. In the middle of the night her mother attempted killing her. To Sonia's supprise she fought back. In this battle Ivy lost her tail. In rage, Ivy killed her mother with the help from her brother, majic. For a while they hung out with a band of rouges, who led her to the clans, where she truely belonged Extras: I will add Darkheart later, maybe, or maybe not pepsi 03:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) pepsiiiiiiii :D accepted~! Phoenix Flight 03:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Cloverbreeze Name:Cloverbreeze Rank:Warrior Appearance:A downy white she-cat with brown swirls going through her fur. Personality: Cloverbreeze is very, VERY hyper. She jumps up and down and is forever cheerful. She is very thoughtful, and thinks of everyone else before herself. She likes cheering up her friends when they are down, and she is very good at it. Family: Mistfeather History: Clanborn Extras: None --I assume this is Sea. before I approve this, you'll have to add more history to her. thanks~ Phoenix Flight 19:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Pepsi Name: Pepsi Rank: loner Appearance: Dark brown tom with unusual white eyes which sometimes appear to be a bit creepy at times, He has tabby stripes, and one long white stripe running down his back. Personality: Very grim, he see's the dark side of things, the opposite of an optomist. They say that it's more likely for starclan to loose a battle to a mouse, then have him be an optomist. Family: Mates: Sonia (Loved Lucy) (Former) Still looking for one Daughter: Ivytail Son: Darkheart History: When he was young he fell in love with Sonia. He later found out he liked Lucy, the cat next door. When Sonia found out, she felt betrayed so she left him. That was before Lucy even knew him. When he finnaly gained the courage to talk to Lucy, she ran away screaming on how she was scared of his odd white eyes. He was left in the Twolegplace, with no mate, no family, and no food. He became a loner. Extras: He sometimes looks at the camp, but he is very obvious to see... 04:15, July 5, 2014 (UTC) --Approved~ Phoenix Flight 22:29, July 5, 2014 (UTC)